Reincarnates Anon
by TA Maxwell
Summary: At the monthly meeting of Reincarnates Anonymous, Mihora Ashidato has a story to share about how she met her husband...Back In Ancient China! (of course. It's a Fushigi Yuugi Reincar. fic.) Who could Mihora be the reincarnate of? (Read of see of course!!)


Have you ever thought about the past? People say not to think about it, because it doesn't matter anymore. Or does it? What you did yesterday affects what you'll do today, tomorrow, maybe the rest of your life. And then what about before then. Reincarnation. Did who you were in a past life affect who you'll meet, fall in love with, marry, befriend in this life? Some may say the theory of reincarnation is ridiculous. Once you're dead, you're dead. You won't come back. I know that's what some of you are thinking. But it's real. Reincarnation I mean. It's something you have to experience to believe. I've seen it…I live it. My life is another's story. My name is Mihora Ashidato. I am a reincarnate.

(AN: Large group of people: Hi Mihora!)

I don't quite know how it all started, but I do know when. A dream, when I first turned fifteen. I was in a large room, and people kept calling me "Empress." Then everything would quiet down, and the room would empty of everyone, while another man entered. He was tall, and regally dressed. And he held a young child in his arms. I remember every detail of their faces. I would wake up then, and for a while I'd forget. But a few nights later, the same dream would come, and it started all over again. 

At seventeen, I took an internship in an acting corporation. A month after I started with the business, we were holding auditions. Already I had seen over a hundred men for one part, the same lines over and over, including the ones who were trying to ask me out. The door opened and my friend, who was handling the guys outside, questioned, "Send in the next one?" Sighing, I nodded. The door closed and opened again. I heard the next candidates footsteps and looked up. Although I tried not to show my amazement, my eyes did widen a considerable amount.

"Nuriko?!" the equally astounded man asked, the same man from my dreams. I stood up, shaking off my surprise, and held out my hand.

"Mihora Ashidato. I'll be the one you'll be auditioning to, of course."

The man smiled, and I felt my legs go weak for a moment. He was much more handsome in real life, and god! What eyes! I shook that off as I realized he was handing me his résumé.

"Mr.…."  
"Saihitei. Although you can call me Sai. I'm sorry, I was wrong. You're not Nuriko…he had a 

mole under his eye."

"Excuse me?" I couldn't resist looking at him with a rather odd look. He studied my face for a moment.

"Wait…Houki?"

I was beginning to wonder about this man's sanity, but his résumé mentioned nothing of psychiatric or psychotherapeutic help. I motioned to the line on the floor once I finished reading over the résumé. 

"If you'll please?"

"Perform my audition there?" he smiled again. I bit my tongue to stop from purring. 

"Yes." I squeaked, then cleared my throat. "Yes."

He nodded, and with the air of royalty, walked to the given point and proceeded to give his monologue that had been provided to all auditioning today. The whole time, my recorder running, a little voice inside my head was whispering 'Ask him out! You know you think he's hot! And you HAVE been dreaming about him right? Go on!' I made a mental note to hit my shoulder demon later.

All too soon, he was done. With a smile, and "thank you" and "you're quite welcome" he left. All through the day, my mind wandered to him as auditions continued. Finally, at 5:00, they were over. I handed my large collection of recorded auditions to my boss, hopping into my '96 Chevy and pulled out. I just had to stop by some fast food joint for dinner, like always, but there, on the side of the road a few miles from my place, was HIM. My heart stopped beating and for a moment I forgot how to drive. Thankfully I was going straight. He was standing by his car, long gorgeous hair blowing in a gentle breeze. That did it. 

I pulled over onto the side of the road next to him and got out. 

"Need a ride?"

Well, needless to say, after we got a tow truck, we ended up at a nearby Pizza Hut with a salad, a basket of breadstick and two cokes. He was as fascinating as he had seemed at his audition, and despite my attempts to tell myself I wasn't, I knew I was falling for him. 

"You look so much like her…" 

I looked up from stirring my Cola mindlessly.

"Excuse me?" My guess was he was talking about an ex-girlfriend, maybe a wife who died in a car crash or something.

"Something from the past. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." It was rare I didn't understand something. From all the things I've gone through, losing my brother in a drive by shooting, watching my big sister be raped when I was three, et cetera, I had seen and understood a lot. Sai took a deep breath.

"I think you may be my reincarnate's wife's reincarnate."

I only blinked.

"What…the…hell?" 

Of course, I knew the basic idea of reincarnation, but I didn't believe it. 

"Look, I'm the reincarnate of an emperor in Ancient China. So are all my friends. We all remember who we are, but only because those of us who have known since birth about our pasts were able to grab onto the others. We were seven warriors for the God Suzaku: Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitsukake, and Chiriko. I was Hotohori, the emperor of Konan. And you…you look remarkably like my wife from then, Houki."

Again, I was silent. Then I grinned, and finally laughed.

"Nice story Sai, I'm not going to buy it!"

Saihitei's face fell as I laughed. 

"Sai! Here you are no da!" A young man with odd blue hair (don't even ASK about his bangs and rat-tail) stepped up to our table. He appeared to be a few years older than Sai and very attractive as well. His red eyes widened in surprise as he noticed me.

"Houki?" 

Sai cleared his throat.

"Mihora, this is Houjun, also past ShichiSeishi Chichiri."

I myself had fainted just after he had spoken. I woke up horizontally on one of those soft seats in the booths a few minutes later. Sai softly handed me a glass of water.

"Are you alright, Mihora?" His voice told me he had been worried. I forced a nod out as I sipped the drink. My mind was still spinning. Houjun…and Sai….they both had called me Houki. And Sai had said nothing to him about me before. I had heard him calling a friend on my cellphone whom I guessed was him. He had referred to me as "an acquaintance" and nothing more. And my dream, the whole story worked together. With nothing else to do, I believed it. 

To make a long story short, Sai didn't get the job, but we kept seeing each other. All six of his friends kept calling me Houki, even though I insisted on Mihora. Eventually Sai and I became engaged after several months of "delaying the inevitable." The dreams came more vivid, and eventually I WAS called Empress Houki by the servants around me in the beginning. Our son, the boy in the dream, was named Boushin, and so will be the one I'm expecting in six months. So, that's my story, albeit a short one. There was a time when reincarnation was a silly idea, only a slight possibility. But when you, as I, Mihora Ashidato, are a reincarnate, you'll have no choice but to believe, and when others hear my story, they leave wondering who they are…and were. 

~~~~~~~~~

Ehehe…I finally did a reincarnation fic and had a twist on it too =P Yayness! Okay, I um…..own Mihora, but not entirely because Watase-san owns who she originally was so…um…..okay, I just own her name. Yeah. I also don't own Sai, Houjun (I WISH I DID! glomps Chichiri) or Pizza Hut…yeah, I think that's it for the disclaimer. If it's yours and I forgot it, I don't own it. 


End file.
